


Калейдоскоп

by Donna_Dunkan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Paranormal, Pre-Slash, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: — Так что ты там говорил про свою цель? Доказать этим своим друзьям, что твой баскетбол правильный?На сей раз отделаться многозначительным молчанием вряд ли бы получилось. Глядя прямо перед собой, на школьные ворота, Тецуя чуть нахмурился:— Не совсем. Не только, — помедлил и неожиданно для себя самого признался: — У меня есть один друг… и я хочу увидеть, как он улыбается по-настоящему.Было написано на The Rainbow World - АU-фест-2016 для команды Seirin Team (сеттинг – паранормальная AU).
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 13





	Калейдоскоп

**Author's Note:**

> Элементы альтернативного таймлайна.

Найдя щенка, Тецуя сначала долго вглядывался ему в глаза, огромные, доверчивые и влажные, чтобы убедиться: это действительно именно щенок. Потом облегченно выдохнул, покрепче обхватил коробку и понес показывать остальным.

Он не ожидал от них такого искреннего восторга, но в то же время подозревал, как именно отреагирует Кагами: тот слишком очевидно сторонился на улице собак.

— Какой хорошенький! — с непривычным для нее девчачьим умилением воскликнула тренер Рико, подхватила щенка и закружила.

— Сглазить нельзя такие глаза! — изрек Изуки, исходя из какой-то ему одному понятной логики.

Хьюга скривился, привычно проворчал:

— Достал уже со своими каламбурами, — но тоже протянул руку, чтобы погладить гладкую блестящую шерсть.

Кагами содрогнулся всем телом, и Тецуя с трудом подавил желание поднести щенка к нему поближе. А вот улыбку сдержать не удалось.

Уже не в первый раз с начала учебного года он с облегчением подумал, насколько же его новая команда отличается от прежней. Потому что «Сейрин» были прежде всего именно командой, а не вынужденным союзом эгоистичных одиночек.

Тецуя прикрыл глаза, устало помассировал шею и спросил сам себя: готов ли он быть в ответе за еще одну жизнь?

Посмотрел снова на щенка, который вертелся, пытаясь подставиться под все гладящие руки сразу и вылизать лица одновременно Коганею и Фурихате.

И понял, что просто снова не сможет пройти мимо.

* * *

_…Средняя школа «Тейко» всегда была известна своим баскетбольным клубом и лозунгом «100 игр — 100 побед», но даже в ее славной истории был исключительный период: три года, когда в клубе состояли пятеро сильнейших игроков, невероятно талантливых, которых заслуженно прозвали «Поколением чудес». Они в одиночку гарантированно приносили команде победу, но при этом настолько не ладили между собой, что никогда не выходили на поле одновременно._

_К сожалению, в старшей школе все эти игроки по неизвестным причинам бросили баскетбол. Во всяком случае, найти о них какую-либо информацию редакции не удалось._

**«Баскетбольный ежемесячник»: _Будущее японского баскетбола: прогнозы и перспективы_**

* * *

Конец мая выдался настолько жарким, что мышцы словно плавились с костей. Мяч казался неподъемным и неповоротливым, шершавой тяжестью вываливался из пальцев, будто ему тоже было жарко и лениво. Но тренер все равно гоняла подопечных с безжалостностью онрё, не давая продыху: пусть они выиграли пару тренировочных матчей, однако ее все равно категорически не устраивала их форма и выносливость.

Вечерами Тецуя был стопроцентно уверен, что хочет умереть. Вот просто лечь на скамейку или прямо на пол — и умереть. Больше не шевелиться, ни за что и никогда, ни о чем не думать и ничего никому не доказывать. За свою слабость даже не было стыдно — для подобных эмоций нужно чувствовать себя собой, а не выжатым куском мяса.

Остальным первогодкам, похоже, приходилось еще хуже. И только Кагами более-менее держался, хотя и ему доставалось за торопливость и постоянные ошибки. Но у него даже оставались силы на то, чтобы пробежать отмеренные ему дополнительные круги по школьному двору. Как тут не позавидовать?

Тецуя усилием воли заставил себя подняться на ноги и, держась на стенку, пополз к раздевалке. Едва не столкнулся в дверях с раскрасневшимся Изуки, тот сочувственно похлопал его по плечу:

— Держись, она всегда поначалу так лютует, но потом будет легче! — помедлил и с несвойственной ему обычно серьезностью сказал: — Знаешь, возможно, мне просто показалось… Но я видел возле твоего шкафчика в холле какого-то типа, довольно странного на вид. Ну, просто чтоб ты знал.

Тецуя благодарно кивнул: зоркости Изуки стоило доверять. Как минимум настолько, чтобы проверить.

Когда он наконец выбрался в холл, там уже было пусто и темно, только последние косые лучи заката рыжими полосами падали на пол. И в этих полосах была четко заметна длинная тень стоявшего за окном человека.

Тецуя вздохнул, расправил плечи, готовясь к неприятному разговору, с трудом поднял словно потяжелевшую сумку и вышел на крыльцо. Прищурился на солнце, краем глаза следя за высокой фигурой.

— Вижу, ты по-прежнему настаиваешь на своем, — громко объявил знакомый голос. — Собственно говоря, совершенно бесполезная трата времени.

В ветвях деревьев громко чирикали птицы, и Тецуя лучше послушал бы их. Привычная усталость, не имеющая ничего общего с физической, заставила на мгновение прикрыть глаза, прежде чем он повернулся к собеседнику:

— Мидорима-кун, ты следишь за мной?

Тот раздраженным жестом поправил солнцезащитные очки — маскировка явно оставляла желать лучшего — и поджал губы:

— Не я! Я просто оказался поблизости, собственно говоря.

И замолчал, словно сказал все, зачем пришел, и больше открывать рот не собирался. В перебинтованных пальцах он сжимал красно-зеленый волейбольный мяч.

— Ты все-таки выбрал новый спортивный клуб? — вежливо уточнил Тецуя, чтобы поддержать разговор. От пристального взгляда, пусть и скрытого темными блестящими стеклами, было неуютно.

— Нет, разумеется! Это счастливый талисман дня!

В груди неприятно тянуло. Тецуя устал притворяться, но слишком хорошо понимал, что еще не время. Наверное, надо бы спросить что-то еще, поддержать разговор. Продолжить эту привычную игру, больше похожую на неумелую странную пьесу.

— Эй, Куроко! — раздался громкий окрик слева. — Ты до сих пор не ушел?

Тецуя вздрогнул и повернулся на звук, а когда снова посмотрел направо, там уже никого не было.

Кагами подбежал к крыльцу, завершив свой последний круг по территории школы, уперся ладонями в колени, дыша тяжело и хрипло. Потом выпрямился и смахнул пот со лба:

— Ты с кем-то говорил вроде?

Тецуя неопределенно пожал плечами, не зная, как ответить, но Кагами вдруг прищурился и с неожиданной наблюдательностью спросил:

— Случайно, не один из твоих бывших друзей, ну, из «Тейко»? — не дожидаясь реакции Тецуи, он уселся прямо на ступеньку, вытер лицо висевшим на шее полотенцем. — Жаль все-таки, что они не продолжили играть. Было бы круто посоревноваться с «Поколением чудес»! Мне после возвращения из Америки уже все уши про них прожужжали. А то только эти… как их… «Некоронованные генералы» остались.

К вечеру жара немного спала, и вязким теплым воздухом теперь хотя бы можно было дышать. В траве стрекотали насекомые, соревнуясь в громкости с птицами. Опустевшая школа казалась чем-то незыблемым и величественным. Тецуя задрал голову, глядя в небо и собираясь с мыслями, потом тоже сел на ступеньку. Нагревшийся за день камень обжигал даже сквозь шорты.

Кагами хрустнул шейными позвонками, вытянул ноги и вдруг задал еще один вопрос:

— Так что ты там говорил про свою цель? Доказать этим своим друзьям, что твой баскетбол правильный?

На сей раз отделаться многозначительным молчанием вряд ли бы получилось. Глядя прямо перед собой, на школьные ворота, Тецуя чуть нахмурился:

— Не совсем. Не только, — помедлил и неожиданно для себя самого признался: — У меня есть один друг… и я хочу увидеть, как он улыбается по-настоящему.

Он ожидал, что Кагами нахмурится и назовет его идиотом, или просто не поймет, сочтя такие слова сентиментальной ерундой. 

Но тот, обычно грубоватый и прямолинейный, задумчиво хмыкнул:

— Знакомое чувство. У меня тоже такой есть, — а потом уронил тяжелую потную ладонь ему на голову и потрепал волосы. — Ладно, пойду переоденусь, и давай в «Маджи бургер», что ли?

По дороге Тецуе привычно мерещился пристальный взгляд в спину.

* * *

От хлорки кожа всегда неприятно чесалась, именно поэтому Тецуя не любил ходить в бассейн, но сейчас это ощущение казалось едва ли не желанным: можно было сосредоточиться на нем и не думать о произошедшем.

Он до сих пор чувствовал непрошеные — и слишком сильные для девушки, у него даже ребра затрещали — объятия, мягкую кожу и нежный аромат сливы от длинных волос. Но куда хуже были взгляды товарищей по команде, изумленные, а у некоторых и завистливые. Похоже, уверениям, что Момои Сацуки — не его девушка, никто не поверил.

Под правой лопаткой внезапно зачесалось, и Тецуя от неожиданности выронил мяч, который собирался отправить в корзину. Тот подпрыгнул и откатился вприпрыжку в сторону, врезался в ограждающую сетку. Тецуя вздохнул и пошел за ним: обычно вечерняя тренировка на стритбольной площадке неподалеку от школы помогала расслабиться, но сегодня все валилось из рук, причем в буквальном смысле.

Прежде всего потому, что в голове эхом звучали прощальные слова: «Тецу-кун, я очень хотела тебя увидеть, но вообще зашла сказать: помимо тебя, играть в баскетбол дальше решил еще кое-кто».

Варианты мелькали перед глазами радужным калейдоскопом. Тецуя подбросил мяч на ладони, примерился — а потом через плечо спасовал Кагами.

Тот едва не поймал мяч лицом, увернулся в последний момент и поперхнулся от возмущения:

— Ты чего творишь?! Так же и убить можно! — Он бросил спортивную куртку на скамью и посетовал: — Ну вот, а я к тебе тоже хоть раз подкрасться хотел.

Тецуя оценивающе посмотрел на него, склонил голову набок и вынес вердикт:

— Ты для этого слишком громко дышишь.

— Да чтоб тебя! — беззлобно откликнулся Кагами, подхватил мяч и в три прыжка подлетел к корзине, чтобы вколотить данк.

Тревожные мысли никуда не делись, но все-таки отступили на второй план, потому что можно было сосредоточиться на игре, на движениях, на бьющем в лицо теплом ветре. На шершавой поверхности мяча и почти приятной тянущей боли в мышцах.

В итоге забросить ему удалось всего раз из-под корзины, но они неплохо отработали новый пас. Тецуя первым сел на скамью, достал из сумки бутылку. Вода была чуть кисловатой от лимона и тоже теплой, как все вокруг в это время года.

Кагами, продолживший отрабатывать дрибблинг, сказал, не поднимая головы:

— Странные все-таки у тебя друзья.

Тецуя вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, пожал плечами:

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, Кагами-кун.

И оцепенел, застыл всем телом за секунду до того, как услышал знакомый низкий голос, полный привычной самодовольной насмешки:

— Опять рассказываешь страшные сказки и выставляешь нас в дурном свете, а, Тецу?

Ну почему именно так? Почему опять?

Гибкая темная тень стояла на краю площадки, вальяжно привалившись плечом к ограждению. Тецуя выдержал тяжелый темный взгляд и серьезно ответил:

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я никогда такого не делал, Аомине-кун.

Кривая ухмылка. А после быстрое смазанное движение — и выбитый у Кагами мяч дробью проскакал по покрытию, ведомый уверенной рукой, чтобы плавно влететь в корзину.

Кагами от потрясения поначалу растерялся, но потом сжал кулаки:

— Ты чего творишь, придурок?!

В ответ — все та же ухмылка, знакомая и неприятная:

— Давай-ка сыграем. Окажу тебе редкую честь, один на один!

Тецуя стиснул бутылку в пальцах так, что хрустнул пластик, и малодушно закрыл глаза. Лишь бы не видеть эту унизительную игру. Хватало и звуков: звонкий бой мяча, шелест сетки, скрип кроссовок, хриплое дыхание, обрывистые резкие слова с обеих сторон.

Кагами очень старался.

Но его противник был великолепен.

И, разом потеряв интерес к проигравшему, небрежно бросил, глядя на того сверху вниз, но обращаясь при этом к Тецуе:

— Твой новый свет как-то совсем не впечатляет.

После чего развернулся и ушел.

Эти прощальные слова были — как глупая детская жестокость, желание больно уколоть в ответ за мнимую обиду. Иногда Тецуе казалось, что сам он за последний год слишком повзрослел, раз у него возникают такие мысли.

Кагами поднялся на ноги, мрачно отряхнулся и сплюнул:

— Прекрасно понимаю, почему вы там в «Тейко» друг с другом не ладили и вместе не играли, если все «Поколение чудес» такое.

В голове было пусто и звонко. Тецуя с трудом сглотнул кисловатую слюну и попросил:

— Извини.

— Да ты-то чего, — отмахнулся Кагами, подхватывая куртку. Он напряженно хмурил брови и пристально смотрел куда-то в темноту, как не сдавшийся после боя зверь.

Телефон в боковом кармане сумки вдруг дважды негромко пиликнул. После еще раз. И еще. Тецуе не хотелось его доставать и проверять, что там, но он понимал, что если этого не сделает, противное пиликанье не прекратится. Надо будет потом отключить звук.

Четыре последовательных сообщения, без знаков препинания, смайликов или каких-либо эмоджи:

«куро-чин ты не отвечаешь на звонки поэтому написать решил я»

«не знаю что нужно говорить»

«но я тебя раздавлю»

«когда-нибудь»

За словами стояло совсем другое, и Тецуя устало потер глаза.

Пора что-то наконец сделать, нельзя бежать дальше — ведь убежать совсем все равно не получится.

* * *

В итоге сделать сам он ничего не успел — вмешались внешние обстоятельства: тренер договорилась о пробном матче со старшей школой «Кайджо», которая была известна своими спортивными клубами и баскетбольными игроками национального уровня. Один вид застекленного стадиона, огромного и просторного, впечатлял так, что перехватывало дыхание.

Но как следует оглядеться у Тецуи не получилось: на него налетели, попытались ухватить с преувеличенно радостным воплем:

— Курокоччи, я так соскучился! 

Он все же вывернулся из длинных рук, предупреждающе выставил вперед ладонь. В золотисто-желтых глазах мелькнуло что-то довольное и насмешливое, но Кисе продолжил широко улыбаться, глядя только на него:

— Вот, видишь, я подумал и тоже снова пошел в баскетбольный клуб… Хотел пригласить тебя к нам — а ты и сам пришел, какое удачное совпадение! — он мазнул безразличным взглядом по остальным из «Сейрин», задержался на мгновение на Кагами и самоуверенно продолжил: — Переводись в «Кайджо». Будем снова играть вместе!

За спиной Хьюга, пока сдерживаемый Изуки, что-то раздраженно бормотал вполголоса о наглых первогодках. Тецуя расправил плечи, не позволяя себе поддаться искушению, той робкой надежде, которую породила последняя фраза, и твердо ответил:

— Спасибо, Кисе-кун, но я уже выбрал. И, пожалуйста, веди себя вежливо.

Тот прищурился, потом улыбнулся еще шире и беспечно пожал плечами, явно не восприняв его слова всерьез:

— Ну ничего, думаю, я сумею себя переубедить! Мы сегодня выиграем, и тогда ты перейдешь к нам! — не давая возразить, он отвернулся и замахал рукой. — Эй, семпай, это тот самый фантомный игрок, о котором я говорил!

Тецуя ненадолго прикрыл глаза, выдыхая.

Видеть это лицо было, наверное, даже тоскливей, чем все остальные.

— Все в порядке? — робко уточнил Фурихата, осторожно тронув его за руку.

Тецуя вздрогнул и слабо улыбнулся:

— Да, конечно, просто иногда Кисе-куна бывает… слишком много.

Тренер, явно недовольная тем, что им выделили всего половину поля, отозвала их в сторону, чтобы обсудить стратегию. Краем глаза Тецуя наблюдал, как хмурый третьегодка в гетрах, судя по номеру, капитан, громко отчитывал Кисе за несдержанность, а тот на удивление смирно выслушивал.

А потом Кагами, красуясь, сломал кольцо, и все пошло как-то не так.

Кисе поначалу играл лениво, копируя чужие движения больше напоказ. Но «Сейрин» проделали весь этот путь не для того, чтобы проиграть, и Кагами словно открыл в себе второе дыхание после того унизительного эпизода на стритбольной площадке: он не медлил, не колебался, не боялся ошибок и не позволял сбить себя с толку.

Тецуя ощущал удивительную отстраненность внутри. Тело словно двигалось само, перехватывало мяч, мозг выстраивал и планировал траекторию. Но взгляд все равно раз за разом возвращался к Кисе, раскрасневшемуся и азартному, и не только потому, что тот был асом противников.

«Кайджо» правда были хороши — и, что важнее, они тоже были командой.

Часть игры Тецуя пропустил, провалявшись без сознания после удара мячом по затылку. В виске неприятно пульсировала боль, бинты плотно обхватили голову, усиливая давление, но он все равно упрямо добился права вернуться на поле, потому что просто не мог наблюдать со стороны.

Кисе перестроился, насторожился. Перестал перетягивать всю игру на себя, начал взаимодействовать со своей командой, и Тецуя внимательно следил за каждой такой связкой, каждым пасом, потому что видеть их было непривычно.

Но Кагами не отступал, явно задавшись целью одолеть хоть одного игрока из «Поколения чудес», и Кисе стал нервничать и сбиваться, Тецуя видел в его глазах растерянное удивление, и это было непривычно, странно… а еще вызывало надежду. Что не все потеряно. Что можно попробовать снова.

Именно поэтому Тецуя все же решился на импровизацию, они с Кагами вместе наконец закрыли Кисе.

И «Сейрин» выиграли.

Радость от победы запузырилась внутри эйфорией, только усиленная счастливыми криками и смехом команды. Кто-то сгреб его в охапку, потрепал по голове, отчего Тецуя чуть не потерял сознание снова.

Но все равно первым делом нашел взглядом Кисе — тот смотрел прямо перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами. Поднял руку, с недоумением смахнул с щеки слезы, уставился на собственные пальцы, словно не понимая.

Его такого было жалко… и одновременно стало легче на душе.

К Кисе подошел его капитан, что-то раздраженно сказал, и тот удивленно встряхнулся, расправил плечи. Потом объявили построение, и Тецуя вынужден был отвлечься.

Однако на прощание перед тем, как покинуть зал, он сам первым подошел к Кисе, который непривычно держался в стороне, заглянул ему прямо в глаза и, стараясь не выдать, как колотится сердце, сказал: 

— Кисе-кун. Баскетбол — это командная игра. Я буду рад, если ты это поймешь.

Кисе посмотрел на него очень внимательно и как-то странно, словно услышал не эти его слова, а нечто совсем другое, но кивнул. От такого ответного взгляда стало неуютно, и Тецуя первым посмотрел в сторону.

* * *

В движении электричек был перерыв, и тренер предложила задержаться в Канагаве, чтобы пообедать, раз уж поездка оказалась такой удачной и они заслужили небольшую награду. Маленькая раменная неподалеку от железнодорожной станции с трудом вместила их всех, и Тецуя предусмотрительно занял место поближе к выходу.

Когда пришло короткое сообщение с адресом, он не удивился и незаметно выскользнул на улицу, пока остальные были увлечены шумным обсуждением матча.

Повезло, что в телефоне содержалась карта: в Канагаве Тецуя раньше не бывал, и легко мог бы заблудиться. Пришлось пройти минут десять и дважды свернуть, прежде чем впереди показался маленький сквер, золотисто-праздничный в закатных лучах. На теннисном корте перед ним детишки воодушевленно посылали друг другу маленький желтый мяч, похожий на лимон. Ракетки со свистом рассекали воздух, и, промахиваясь, игроки смеялись над своей неуклюжестью, вместо того чтобы ссориться и ожесточенно сражаться за победу.

Тецуя не сразу заметил ждущего его человека на скамейке под фонарем — а когда все-таки натолкнулся на него взглядом, то застыл посреди дороги, ощущая, как внутри все перевернулось, а потом завязалось узлом, почти до тошноты.

Бледное, абсолютно бесстрастное лицо, похожее на фарфоровую маску. Красные в лучах заката короткие волосы. И разноцветные глаза.

Тецуя стиснул зубы и коротко выдохнул, не опуская взгляда:

— Нет.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Потом разноцветные глаза медленно моргнули, раскрылись снова, и радужку правого тоже затопило жидкое золото. Черты лица смазались, потекли, плавно сменяя форму, вытягиваясь и утончаясь, как акварельный рисунок, на который капнули водой. Волосы также сменили цвет, мягкой волной упали на лоб, закрывая брови. Плечи стали шире, ноги длиннее, вся фигура неуловимо переменилась. Бело-бирюзовая спортивная форма превратилась в серый пиджак и штаны.

И ни молодая мама с коляской на соседней скамейке, ни трусцой пробежавший мимо по дорожке парень с плеером, ни пожилая пара, кормившая голубей, ни дети на теннисном корте — никто не заметил ровным счетом ничего необычного.

Через минуту на Куроко уже смотрел Кисе Рета, виновато и растерянно, а может, по своей привычке только талантливо притворяющийся виноватым и растерянным… Тецуя резко развернулся и зашагал прочь, слишком разозленный, чтобы разговаривать.

Регресс еще хуже планомерного ухудшения.

* * *

В последний год младшей школы Тецуя серьезно увлекся баскетболом, загорелся идеей однажды играть самому, наивно мечтая о том, что однажды сможет стать легендой и чемпионом. Ему даже подарили самый настоящий баскетбольный мяч, тяжелый и неповоротливый, словно самостоятельное живое существо со своей волей, и Тецуя все свободное время проводил с ним во дворе, тренируясь и пытаясь привыкнуть.

Однажды они поехали в гости к родственникам в Иокогаму. Тецуе, который всегда был тихим послушным ребенком, позволили играть одному в парке возле заброшенного синтоистского храма. Величественные старые ивы стелили по земле гибкие ветви, цепляя за воротник, и мяч постоянно застревал в их корнях. Кольца для игры в баскетбол тут не было, поэтому Тецуя пытался научиться дрибблингу, но сухая песчаная почва для этого подходила плохо.

В какой-то момент мяч рыжим шаром, как в боулинге, укатился глубже в лес, и Тецуя поспешил за ним, растерянно озираясь во внезапном полумраке.

А потом земля под ногой вдруг прогнулась и исчезла.

Полет был коротким и внезапным, Тецуя даже не успел сгруппироваться и больно ударился спиной о какой-то корень. Пару минут лежал неподвижно, от неожиданности даже не сообразив заплакать, и только поэтому услышал неподалеку чужие тихие всхлипы.

Голова кружилась, сырой запах перегноя забивал нос. Он осторожно сел, посмотрел наверх и понял, что провалился в неглубокую яму: до края было метра два, может, даже меньше, но Тецуе не хватало роста, чтобы дотянуться. Он помялся на месте, шмыгнул носом, решил, что теперь плакать уже как-то глупо, и нашарил в кармане фонарик.

Желтый луч прорезал темноту, и в дальнем углу ямы что-то зашевелилось.

Тецуя тут же направил свет фонарика вниз и осторожно зашагал в том направлении, наконец разглядел у стены мальчика примерно своего возраста, очень худого и грязного. Тот сидел, крепко обхватив колени руками и уткнувшись в них лицом, словно пытался спрятаться от темноты вокруг.

— Привет, — неуверенно позвал Тецуя. — Ты потерялся? Тоже не можешь вылезти?

Мальчик снова вздрогнул, посмотрел на него сквозь спутанные пряди волос и вместо того, чтобы ответить, с надеждой спросил:

— Ты пришел, чтобы забрать меня отсюда?

Что-то было странное в его облике, но никак не получалось понять, что именно. Тецуя присел на корточки и задумался.

— Если мы друг другу поможем, то наверняка сумеем выбраться из ямы. Я тебя подсажу… или ты меня, — поправился он, сообразив, что мальчик явно его выше и крепче. — А я потом тебя подтяну наверх. Меня зовут Куроко Тецуя. А ты кто?

Реакция была совершенно внезапной и непредсказуемой: мальчик резко выпрямился, как пружина, крепко ухватил его за руку грязными липкими ладонями и жадно, почти отчаянно потребовал:

— Дай мне имя! Я тоже хочу как-нибудь называться.

Черты лица у него были смазанные и неуловимо-нечеткие, словно Тецуя смотрел на него сквозь запотевшее стекло. Но длинные волосы в свете фонарика сияли, привлекая внимание, непривычно яркие и желтые, как солома.

Тецуя задумчиво закусил губу, прикидывая варианты, и наконец решил:

— Кисе. Кисе-кун.

Тогда он почему-то совсем не испугался и даже не очень удивился.

Страх вместе с пониманием пришли гораздо позже.

* * *

Существо, названное Тецуей «Кисе» и потом само придумавшее себе имя «Рета» (вместе с десятком других имен), было метаморфом.

Тецуя всегда много времени проводил в библиотеке, изучил немало книг о разных народах, в том числе давно исчезнувших с лица Земли, но не нашел там ни одного упоминания о метаморфах. Это название встречалось только в научно-фантастических произведениях, но вряд ли их можно было считать достоверным источником информации.

Сам Кисе о своем собственном происхождении знал немногое. У него не было родителей, семьи или клана, старших наставников или помощников — он вынужден был заботиться о себе сам. По его словам, метаморфы существовали на планете с начала времен, маскируясь и копируя самых разных живых существ, но теперь их осталось так мало, что они скрывались даже друг от друга, жили одиночками, пытаясь найти себе место в мире людей, еще более переменчивом, чем они сами. Кисе утверждал, что не помнит своего раннего детства, не знает, где и когда родился. Самым первым его воспоминанием была та яма в Иокогаме возле синтоистского храма. При этом в его мозгу хранилась особая память рода, позволявшая ему уверенно утверждать, кем были и чем отличались от людей метаморфы.

Груз чужого одиночества, абсолютного и бессрочного, пугал — и Тецуя не готов был принять его на себя все.

Но проблема была как раз в том, что его не спрашивали.

В субботу утром — в награду за победу над «Кайджо» тренер отменила обычную встречу команды в школьном спортзале — он читал в парке возле дома, когда у его ног вдруг раздалось знакомое тяфканье, и шершавый язык мокро лизнул пальцы.

Тецуя инстинктивно отдернулся, неодобрительно посмотрел на черно-белого мохнатого пса, воодушевленно махавшего хвостом, вздохнул и закрыл книгу:

— Ниго вместе с бабушкой поехали сегодня на ярмарку и вернутся только вечером.

Зрелище трансформации обычно вызывало у него тошноту, как катание на быстрой карусели, когда весь мир вокруг беспорядочно смазывается и смещается, поэтому Тецуя привычно прикрыл глаза.

Через несколько секунд рядом с ним сел Кисе, выглядевший, как всегда, идеально, словно обложка модного журнала, и одновременно непривычно устало, и негромко попросил:

— Не сердись, хорошо? Я хочу поговорить.

При взгляде на него Тецуя невольно ощутил странное облегчение пополам с досадой, но все же кивнул.

Кисе какое-то время молчал, словно собираясь с мыслями или формулируя, что хочет сказать, и ковырял кроссовком землю. Потом откинулся на спинку скамейки, посмотрел в небо и притворно беспечным голосом начал:

— Ты меня прогнал, чтобы я нашел себя. Я придумал несколько вариантов, но все они тебе не нравятся. Теперь ты снова меня прогонишь?

Его облик снова неприятно зарябил, расплылся, и в следующее мгновение к Тецуе повернулась знакомая фигуристая девушка с длинными волосами, капризно надула губки и воскликнула:

— Или все дело просто в том, что тебе больше нравятся девочки?! А если так?

Еще секунда — и волосы сделались золотистыми, черты лица переменились, и Момои Сацки стала женской версией Кисе Реты.

Тецуя с трудом сглотнул, нахмурился и резко попросил:

— Прекрати, пожалуйста.

Ему никогда не нравилась эта бесконечная чехарда обличий и характеров, хотя он всегда шел навстречу и терпеливо называл каждую личину ее собственным именем. Но это было тяжело.

Тецуя до сих пор не был точно уверен, как Кисе удалось на протяжении трех лет успешно притворяться в «Тейко» шестью совершенно разными людьми. И он мог только надеяться, что тот не продолжил подобные игры в «Кайджо».

Но самое главное: Тецуя прекрасно знал, что Кисе очень нравится его доставать, делать что-нибудь нелогичное, а иногда и неприятное, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию, добиться ярких эмоций. Сохранять нейтральное выражение лица иногда было очень трудно.

Кисе послушно остановился на своей светловолосой мужской версии, тоже нахмурился и воскликнул — непонимающе, почти обвиняя:

— Я ведь могу быть для тебя кем угодно!

Тецуя подавил желание снова закрыть глаза и качнул головой:

— Мне этого не нужно.

В горле застрял комок, и кончики пальцев тревожно покалывало. Хотелось встать и уйти, но это было бы невежливо. К тому же — им и правда давно стоило поговорить, прямо, без недомолвок и иносказаний.

А еще… Тецуя понимал, что на самом деле уйти не сможет. Не сумеет вычеркнуть друга из своей жизни, каким бы этот друг ни был.

Кисе опустил плечи, как-то поник, словно потух, и пробормотал, глядя на носки своих ботинок:

— Я просто тебе не нравлюсь.

И Тецуя не мог понять, кривляется он опять в этот момент по своей привычке или же говорит серьезно. Кисе редко бывал тем, кем казался на первый взгляд. Но сердце все равно больно кольнуло виной, и Тецуя постарался сказать как можно мягче:

— Я не знаю настоящего тебя. Но что гораздо хуже — этого не знаешь ты сам. Я уже не раз говорил, мне неважно, как ты выглядишь. Однако ты должен определиться, в каком облике комфортнее тебе самому. А самое главное — сначала ты должен понять, каким хочешь быть внутри, и только после этого выбрать себе внешность.

Знакомые, уже не раз повторенные, но так и не услышанные слова тяжело падали с языка — возможно, в пустоту.

Кисе — как маленькие разноцветные стеклышки-осколки в калейдоскопе, которые каждый раз складываются по-разному, воссоздавая совершенно другой узор. В своей первой личине ему все время было тесно, он словно считал, что его такого недостаточно, что он должен быть больше и лучше.

Тецуя закусил нижнюю губу, не зная, что еще и как сказать. А Кисе посмотрел на него из-под челки, осторожно протянул руку к повязке на голове, но не решился дотронуться, отдернул пальцы, будто от живого огня… и театрально простонал:

— Курокоччи, так нечестно же! Я к тебе приручился. И ревную тебя теперь ко всем, даже к баскетболу!

Внутри снова болезненно дернуло, рот наполнила горечь. Тецуя крепко зажмурился, чтобы не сорваться, потому что теперь никаких сомнений не осталось: Кисе снова издевался.

Потому что он был самым разным, но «прирученным» — никогда.

— Ты поссорил меня с Огиварой-куном…

— Но я могу быть для тебя кем угодно! Даже им! Хочешь?! — вскинулся Кисе, и глаза его горели лихорадочно, почти пугающе.

Тецуя запоздало понял, что вцепился в край скамейки так сильно, что почти не чувствует собственных пальцев. Заставил себя разжать хватку и впервые прямо спросил:

— Почему я?

Иногда он задумывался, из-за чего, в отличие от всех остальных людей вокруг, мог видеть трансформации Кисе. Тот ему специально позволял? Или с самим Тецуей было что-то не так?

Последняя мысль казалась тревожной, неприятной, и он быстро ее от себя прогнал. Глупости, он самый обычный, именно в этом его главная особенность.

Кисе помедлил с ответом, посерьезнел, задумался. Потом пожал плечами и ответил на удивление подробно:

— Ты первый и до сих пор единственный, кто смог при встрече разглядеть… мою истинную сущность. Знаешь, я ведь месяц назад случайно столкнулся с еще одним метаморфом, на автобусной остановке. Сначала мы притворились, что друг друга не заметили… а потом разговорились. Он долго ворчал, что в современном мире нам стало существовать сложнее — бесконечная техника, компьютеры, перепись населения, документы, ID… создать себе полноценную новую личность теперь не так-то просто. Но что еще хуже — некому себя показать. Нас никто не ждет и не узнает.

Тецуя медленно кивнул. Метаморфы помимо своего основного таланта обладали еще одним, совершенно необходимым при их образе жизни: они умели быть незаметными, отводить от себя взгляд и отвлекать внимание — иначе, чем сам Тецуя, но, возможно, как раз из-за родственности этих их умений он и видел смену обликов Кисе?

Мимо прошла сухонькая старушка, ведя за руку мальчика лет трех, и они, не сговариваясь, ненадолго замолчали, выжидая. Неподалеку гудели машины, в глубине парка, похоже, начинался уличный концерт.

— Курокоччи, ты ведь совсем не добрый, — покачал головой Кисе со странной улыбкой. — Более того — ты очень жесток иногда. И эгоистичен тоже. Мы ведь на самом деле очень похожи! — и, не давая возразить, продолжил, произвольно сменив тему: — Ты никогда не задумывался, что кукушонок, подброшенный в гнездо воробьев, будет считать себя воробьем и не замечать собственных отличий?

— Что? — непонимающе взглянул на него Тецуя. Под сердцем почему-то неприятно закололо, он поморщился и потер это место ладонью.

— Да нет, неважно, просто прочитал логическую задачку в учебнике, — Кисе порылся в сумке, извлек из нее бутылку минералки и предложил ему. — Жарко сегодня, правда? Вообще вся неделя такая.

Он как-то неуловимо успокоился, словно что-то про себя решил.

Вечерний воздух казался чистым и звонким. Тецуя втянул его полной грудью, ненадолго задержал дыхание и не позволил сбить себя с толку, тихо и очень серьезно сказал, стараясь, чтобы его слова прозвучали весомо и жестко:

— Кисе-кун, ты мой друг, но ты не можешь быть единственным человеком в моей жизни.

Чужие губы дрогнули, сдерживая то ли улыбку, то ли гротескное рыдание, а потом Кисе откинул голову назад и коротко расхохотался:

— Да я вообще не человек!

Тецуя нахмурился сильнее:

— Ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Почему с ним всегда настолько сложно? И с каждым разговором становится только сложнее?

Тецуя долго сдерживался и терпел, но в какой-то моменту ему очень захотелось сбежать, сделать вид, что той странной встречи в Иокогаме никогда не было. Притвориться, что мир вокруг — обыденный и понятный, без необъяснимых тайн.

Хотя на самом деле это говорили инстинкты, а не желания.

Куроко Тецуя был слишком любопытен и упрям, чтобы сдаться без боя. Пусть даже сам не представлял пока, чего надеется выиграть и получить в итоге.

Было слишком приятно и лестно осознавать особую тайну, существование своего личного знакомого монстра. Тецуя не был уверен, что на самом деле должен чувствовать и как относиться к Кисе, но испытывал по отношению к нему странное собственничество, которого сам пугался, поэтому старался об этом не задумываться.

Кисе все-таки остановился на улыбке, посмотрел на него, чуть прижмурив глаза, и снова сказал не до конца понятное:

— Хорошо. Я подожду. Курокоччи, мы всегда не все про самих себя знаем. Но так ведь даже интересней жить, правда? — он сделал глоток воды из бутылки и помахал в воздухе ладонью, снова резко сменив тему: — Представляешь, меня поначалу даже брать в клуб не хотели, потому что я не с начала учебного года пришел! Несмотря на «Тейко»! И Касамацу-семпай постоянно мной недоволен… Морияма-семпай очень странный, но забавный, и его весело дразнить, как и Касамацу-семпая. Остальные менее интересные, но…

Он помедлил, задумавшись, и Тецуя, не скрывая удивления, уточнил:

— Но тебе среди них нравится?

В «Тейко» Кисе относился к остальным игрокам пренебрежительно и никогда не проявлял особого интереса, как Тецуя ни пытался втолковать ему, что баскетбол — это прежде всего командная игра. Так неужели?

Кисе тщательно завинтил крышку бутылки и неопределенно пожал плечами:

— Наверное. Я еще не понял.

Тецуя, боясь поверить и случайно спугнуть, не решился улыбнуться, но кивнул:

— Тогда сыграем снова вместе?

— Что? Серьезно?! — Кисе недоверчиво встряхнулся, распахнул глаза. — И когда я выиграю — ты все-таки переведешься в «Кайджо»?

Все-таки «я», а не «мы». Так что тут еще есть, над чем работать. Но взгляд у Кисе был такой, что изнутри волной поднялся колючий холодящий страх на грани с необъяснимым предвкушением.

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Тецуя и первым поднялся на ноги. — Я хочу молочный шейк.

Они пошли в ближайшее кафе и какое-то время сидели молча, потом начали разговор о чем-то постороннем, и это оказалось неожиданно легко, как в детстве. Даже домой Тецую провожал хорошо знакомый выжидающий взгляд в спину.

Ничего еще не было решено, впереди по-прежнему ждала неопределенность, но в то же время после этой встречи лицом к лицу стало спокойней на душе, словно они наконец восстановили пошатнувшееся равновесие. И приготовились идти дальше — возможно, вместе.

Тем вечером ему впервые показалось, что в зеркале вместо него мелькнул кто-то другой, но это наверняка была просто игра света и тени.


End file.
